Nothing to Fear
by kate-7h
Summary: Newly wed Syaoran and Sakura pass time on a stormy evening playing board games. Clones post-reincarnation


**A/N** : This one is the result of another prompt from tumblr (along with 'Trusting and Loving') for domestic clones. I had to oblige, of course.. it's the clones... being domestic... It is vital.

* * *

"Ah no!" Syaoran exclaimed as Sakura smirked, placing her card on the stack.

"That means you get to pick up four more cards," she chortled.

Syaoran let out an annoyed breath, picking up the extra cards. "Yeah yeah."

Sakura smiled again as she picked up a card. Syaoran was paying more attention to his handful of cards, trying to sort through them. Meanwhile, she was only three cards away from winning. There was no way he could beat her at this point.

A sudden crack from the stormy sky outside made her nearly jump out of her chair, followed by a deep rumble. She barely managed to keep a hold of her cards.

"It's just thunder," Syaoran said with a kind smile.

"I know I know… It's just so startling, you know?" Sakura laughed nervously, glancing out the dark window.

She turned back with a smile to reassure her husband, as he was starting to have that worried face on, and that just wouldn't do. They were supposed to be having fun playing these silly games together.

Setting her last card down, she threw her hands up in excitement. "I won!"

Syaoran laughed, putting his stack of cards down on the table. "I really lost."

"That's okay, maybe you'll win the next one," Sakura reassured him. "You pick the next game, I picked this one."

"Hmm," Syaoran thought, stacking all the cards back together and winding the rubber band around them. "I don't know. Clue?"

"Sure," Sakura said happily. She stood and moved out from the table. "I'll go get the box."

It was only down the hall and in the other room, but Sakura found herself feeling slightly nervous. It wasn't that their house was scary, but with the rain pounding on the roof above her and the rumbling from the clouds, the outside of their home in general just felt angry and that was sort of scary.

She opened the closet which held the various board games they'd been given as presents when they'd gotten married. A lot of them were silly, but it was still fun for those evenings when it was just the two of them and it was boring to just sit around and read. (Not that Syaoran thought that), but she was more a fan of interaction.

"I found it!" she called down the hall as she headed back. As she walked past the window, she saw a bright flash across the sky. Mere seconds later the sky boomed louder than she thought possible, and suddenly she was standing in the pitch black. She screamed, dropping the box on the ground in fear.

"Sakura!" she heard Syaoran shout, followed by his frantic footsteps.

"I'm here! I'm here!" she called reaching out in the dark, trying to find him. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. "Syaoran!"

"I'm coming, it's okay," Syaoran said, and she heard him stumble. Her hands felt along the wall down the hall. She knew that it wasn't a big deal, and that she'd faced so many scarier things, but she couldn't stopped the clenching fear inside her.

"Syaoran…" she moaned, wishing for the lights to come back on again.

At last, she felt his hands against hers as she reached out into the darkness. He hugged her tight, and she felt the relief from both him and herself. "I'm right here, it's okay," he said gently. "Let's find some candles, okay?"

"Okay. Don't let go, okay?" she said, letting him lead her towards the living room.

"Never," Syaoran replied, squeezing her hand.

* * *

Sakura felt so much better with even just the faint light from the candle. She sat on the couch, curled up as Syaoran lit more with the box of matches.

"That's better," she said, her voice muffled by her arms.

Syaoran smiled as he sat next to her on the couch. "I'm glad. I want to make sure you feel safe."

"I do… right now…" she said hesitantly.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pressed a kissed to her temple. "It'll be alright. We'll just keep these lit while we wait out the storm."

"That's good," Sakura muttered, relaxing into him.

Syaoran eased back so that they were reclined on the couch, Sakura's face still buried in his chest. She sighed, shifting to get comfortable. "Maybe we can just sleep and ignore that the storm exists, okay?"

"We can do that. Though, I don't want to sleep with the candles lit so we'll have to remember to blow them out before we fall asleep."

Sakura lifted her head, looking down at him with a fond smile. "You're wonderful, you know that?"

Syaoran blinked in confusion. "T-thanks. Uh.. you too."

Laughing, she leaned down and pressed her smiling lips to his. He responded immediately, a hand reaching up to comb through her hair, his other holding her tighter around her waist. Warmth blossomed in her chest, and suddenly she was sure she would probably float away if he hadn't been holding onto her.

She pulled back with a sigh, "Nevermind, let's do this instead of sleep, okay?"

"Okay," Syaoran replied, pulling her down to kiss her again.

* * *

 **A/N** : So this one ended up being pretty short... that's okay, I'll post some longer stuff a little later. Stuff with multiple chapters! Yay!

Reviews are life. Just sayin'. Every single one of you are amazing and wonderful.


End file.
